fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Unity Version
Pokémon Unity Version is the a game in the Pokémon series. Overview Pokemon Unity takes place in the Breonora Region. Story follows Epsilon, a trainer who had recently moved to Brenora after his parents passed away. He starts with a level 10 Male Umbreon, Pokemon his father gave to him as an Eevee. The story follows him in his adventure through Brenora to find his Purpose. Locations Towns & Cities *Woodcrest Town *Coastcove City *Easton Town *Clay Town *Forestroots City *Grassroots City *Steamgear City *Lightning Isle *Redwaterfalls City *Dragoneye Isle *Rose Isle Rival Battles The Main rival of these games is Theta. She will do anything and everything to win, and eventually, to become champion. Teal Forest Coastcove Market Goldenwinds Desert Sleepy Forest Path West Mountain Pass Iris Tower Gym Leaders Woodcrest Town The leader of Woodcrest Gym is Neil Donn who is a Professor in Woodcrest and uses his Lab as a psuedo-gym. His primary type is normal and his theme is Basic. Upon Defeat he awards Epsilon the Diamond Badge and the TM for Safeguard. Coastcove City The Leader of Coastcove gym is Candy Creme, daughter of the mayor of coastcove. Her gym is a large hotel owned by her parents. Her primary type is Fairy and her theme is girly. She gives out the Sweets Badge and TM Attract upon defeat. Easton Town The Gym Leader of Easton town is Zero Belo a fisher and the gym leader, mainly because no one in town wanted to take up responsibility of becoming leader. His primary type is Ice, his theme is foggy and his gym is found at his home though he's barely ever home. He gives out the Delta Badge if you beat him along with TM Hail Clay Town The Leader of Clay town and its Sheriff is Patricia Cacti. Her primary type is Ground and Her theme is Desert. Her gym is the town tavern. When you win against her, you obtain the Western Badge and TM Sandstorm Forestroots City Geraldine Leav is the Forestroots gym leader and the Traditional Queen of the region. Her Main Type is Grass and her theme is Deep Forest. She set up a library labyrinth gym in which if you find your way and beat her, you get The Crescent Badge and TM Solar Beam. Steamgear City Dell Bild is a newly-graduated Buisness & Architechture student who works as a Production Manager at a factory that serves as his gym. He only took the role because it pays relatively well. His main type is Steel and his theme is Industrial. When you beat him, he awads you the Gear Badge and TM Iron Tail. Lightning Isle The Lightning Isle Leader is Vanessa Hope, the Lighthouse keeper. There's barely anyone on the island so she took it upon herself to become leader. She uses mostly Electric types and her theme is light. Her gym is the Shipping Yard. Beating her earns you The Hope Badge and TM Thunder Redwaterfalls Town Redwaterfalls Leader is Dusk Dawn, a retired General of Brenora. His main type is fighting and his theme is Heroes. His Gym is a Dojo Located near the crater of the volcano. When you beat him, you get the Legends Badge and TM Close Combat Elite 4 Rose Perseval Tor Aramella Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:PC Games